


海市蜃楼

by NaschKastle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Yu-Gi-Oh!Zexal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaschKastle/pseuds/NaschKastle
Summary: 初次来AO3，请多指教，黑道设定





	海市蜃楼

**Author's Note:**

> Nasch-A killer  
> Vector-A lawer  
> Yuuma-A CEO（on the future）  
> Kaito-A scientist  
> It' s a story about love and evil

“说真的，我觉得你不该来。”  
德鲁贝摆弄着戴着戒指的手指，和纳修窃窃私语。  
“逃不掉的，还不如主动出击。”纳修露出一个有趣的笑容，眼底的光一闪而过。  
几个老家伙们在房间里笙歌阵阵也不关他们的事，他们招呼纳修过去一起喝酒，纳修欣然答应，他用余光扫了一眼宴会人群角落里的贝库塔，后者乖乖地坐在那里，没看见有什么不一样的地方。而千尊早就不知道去了哪里。  
贝库塔跟着起身，一马招呼纳修赶紧过来坐。  
这几个老辈都是在社会上摸爬滚打的千年老狐狸，纳修在他们的劝酒下喝了一杯又一杯，他们惊奇地发现这家伙居然是个千杯不倒，再一次炒热了气氛，很快纳修就和游马打好了关系，铁男和阿里特在一边划拳赌酒，几个老辈不时问纳修一些问题，比如他的身世和此行的目的，纳修都说自己只不过是来这里长见识，至于目的更是泛泛。  
“如果立场没有冲突的话，我很乐意和你合作。”拜隆微笑着留下这句话，打了个响指，他的几个部下推门而入，送上了纳修一瓶香槟。  
“不胜荣幸。”纳修回答，心里却想：这个老狐狸！  
游马笑嘻嘻地将手搭在纳修的肩膀，“拜隆伯父你也太给他压力啦，这么昂贵的一瓶酒只怕要鲨鱼一条命才能还得起你的人情吧？”  
纳修在道上的外号叫深海鲨，纳修发现这个年轻人在短短一个小时内就给他起了绰号还显得那样理所当然。  
游马捏了捏纳修的肩膀，后者即刻回应：“那不如我请在座各位长辈一起喝酒，这顿酒钱晚辈还是请得起的。”  
拜隆笑着摆手。  
一马养的这个儿子真不得了啊！  
他在心里思忖着。  
酒到正酣时，纳修和大家打了声招呼就去上洗手间，他临走前环顾了一圈，贝库塔不知道去了哪里。  
他意识到计数台是一座多么宏伟的建筑，但对于陌生人很不友好的一点在于他的每个门都有着一样的精致造型，拜隆在这点上实在是太想炫耀了。  
他在走廊里随性地走着，看到有一扇门半阖着，便走了进去。  
猩红的地毯，昏暗的房间，披散的长发被一双手轻轻拉起，在下面的那个人双腿环在压制他的人身上，一头橘色的头发在低饱和度的房间里越发刺眼，几乎与整个血泊般凌乱的房间融为一体。  
纳修看了一眼便眼皮直跳。他还听见若有似无的呻吟在门的另一端响起，沙哑，又带着难以言喻的妩媚，纳修不喜欢这样的感觉，他只是感觉发出声音的那个人只是在呻吟而已，毫无任何喜悦之意。  
贝库塔，原来你还有这样的一面吗？  
纳修默默退场。  
等到他回去的时候已经快到了结束的时间。  
  
千尊没有停下在贝库塔身上的耕耘，他们又彼此交换了一个烈而熟稔的吻。  
“你是故意在没有锁门的时候勾引我上你，是吗？”  
“怎么会？只是巧合而已。”  
贝库塔环住千尊的脖子，他们名义上是幕后老板与前线干部，但也只是对外如此宣称的。  
他有趣地抬起千尊的一绺长发，慢悠悠地感慨。  
“你和你儿子真的一点儿也不像，他在床上对我温柔……哈啊，太深了。”  
千尊停下，将贝库塔抱起来。  
“这也是你的计划之一吗？”  
“只不过是情趣罢了，现在也是情趣之一，你胯下那根可要撑住啊。”  
  
德鲁贝和纳修并肩慢慢地走着，他意识到身边的男人有什么心事，但沉默让一切都无法知晓。  
“你看起来心情不是很好？”  
纳修点点头，“贝库塔一直都是那个样子吗？”  
德鲁贝眼看这位好友在奇怪的人身上越陷越深，把他带到了一个房间，向他解释贝库塔的毒瘾和风流。  
“……大概就是这样，我们捡到他的时候贝库塔已经奄奄一息了，后来调查才知道他在实验室的整整五年都在注射中度过，医生说他的生命已经是风中残烛，但游马还不相信， 一直很执着地陪着他鼓励他，你知道小孩子对流浪狗的态度吗？就是那种感觉，不过也确实救了贝库塔的命。  
一马知道贝库塔的本性，我们所有人都知道，但只要他对游马好，不会背叛游马，这就够了。”  
纳修不动声色地听着，带点沉重地拍拍德鲁贝的肩膀。  
他们对上视线，纳修想问的问题被德鲁贝直觉性的捕获。  
“他能活到现在，可以说是全靠性和吸毒，他连血里都带着毒素，接近这样的人太危险了，纳修，作为你的朋友，我一定要阻止你。”  
白色律师，你这不是被所有人都看得通透了吗！  
即便是这样还要在这条自毁的道路上勇往直前吗！  
“不要试图拯救恶魔。”  
德鲁贝留下最后的谏言就离开了，纳修开着新买的跑车一路奔回家。  
贝库塔不胜酒力，在门口吐得稀里哗啦，纳修把他抱进屋里，又打电话叫来清洁工打扫，贝库塔难受得蜷在一起，软弱无力的手指颤抖着要去拿藏在西装领袋里的吗啡，纳修把东西一把都拿开，贝库塔见状一口咬上他。  
他咬得很坚定，伤口很深，另一只手环过纳修的腰执着地要够到他手里的毒品。  
纳修抱着他走到窗边，把毒品直接扔了下去。  
贝库塔开始歇斯底里，痛苦地挣扎，他眼底的光都亮了几分。  
“这些东西现在不适合你了。”  
纳修，你真的是疯了！  
纳修按住想要逃离的贝库塔，环住他的腰，将他的后脑按住埋在自己的肩窝，也不管肩头传来钻心的痛。他受了很多伤，但没有哪道伤口比这个甘之如饴。  
已经挣扎到脱力的贝库塔带着不甘睡去，临睡前他深深看了纳修一眼。  
纳修你真是疯了，居然妄图拯救一个恶魔到天堂，在这个恶贯满盈的地狱！  
但我能做到。纳修怜惜地用手指触了触贝库塔的脸颊。  
太阳已经升起，就做个好梦吧，我的纯白恶魔啊。  
  
——你从哪里来？  
我来自幽深的地狱，来自你心底的欲念，你不可挣脱，不可逃离，我是你心底的血和泪。  
——你能为我做什么？  
可多啦，抢走大人的玩具，注射到他们身上，让你快乐，让你不再有烦恼。  
——那你能帮帮我吗？我好累，想睡一觉。  
这可真是……不过你得给我个准话，睡多久？  
——谁知道…也许这具身体就这么给你也无所谓。  
  
贝库塔从醒来时太阳正照得高高的，他的手机昨晚忘了充电，就拿过枕边纳修的私人手机，德鲁贝的消息提示在那里明晃晃地显示着，贝库塔迅速浏览了一遍关键字，就把手机顺着原来的痕迹“安”了回去，纳修作为一个杀手的洞察力不可小觑。  
他将自己的脸埋进柔软的被窝，手臂上的针眼已经结痂，泛起淡淡的青色痕迹，贝库塔缓缓张开眼，他意识到自己正在一个悠闲的午后度过一个安适的假期，但他了然一笑，翻了个身继续睡过去。  
他身上的汗水已经凝结，身下的床垫被反复的折腾潦草地拧出了一个翅膀的痕迹，贝库塔侧过身沐浴着阳光安眠，当纳修轻手轻脚地推开门时，他看见太阳照在他的脸上，纳修笑了笑，走过去掀开贝库塔的被子。  
“贝库塔，快起床吃早饭我们要出门运动了！”  
所以当德鲁贝来到纳修的居所时看到纳修正扛着气喘吁吁的贝库塔在沿街遛。  
他哭笑不得地看着这一出滑稽剧，纳修解释道戒毒的过程首先是提升意志力，他今天带着贝库塔一口气跑了多少里德鲁贝都不在乎，他惊奇地睁大眼看着不耐烦地翻着白眼的贝库塔，身上似乎隐隐有了杀气。  
能劝动这个油盐不进还狡猾如蛇的贝库塔，纳修可真是有两把刷子。  
他不由得对这个老朋友又增进了一个认识。  
  
继昨天的宴会之后，千尊和拜隆以及一马回到了各自的地盘里。  
拜隆主持着他的赌场和里世界生意，他有扩张的打算，新之城的势力分为政府、黑道、商人三边关系，原本很平衡，但政府的动作最近越来越大，拜隆放在管理层的几个线人都纷纷遭到了降级，他正不甘于自己的势力遭到损害，便在会客结束后就下令“阿克雷德扩张计划”的第一步正式启动。  
“父亲，您确定要这么做吗？”  
“不然你以为我让米歇尔随母姓、后来又把他过继到别人名下做养子的理由是什么？我从来不会做多余的事，来，克里斯，让我们为这场宴会的开幕式举杯。”  
拜隆有条不紊地倒了一杯上好的陈年酒，两个杯子相撞，发出清脆的铃音。  
  
几起枪击案在新之城的不同区域发起，贫民窟的人们对这件事已经习惯，黑道上的人只要在街上放一枪，他们就能很机敏地猫身躲进家里，一直到血流成河，尸体陈街，胜者归巢，他们才又出来，一边遵循着保密的原则，一边小心又冷漠地绕开尚且温热的尸体和地上的血迹。  
但城里的人就没有这么幸运，除了道上的人，还发生了好几起踩踏事件和惊慌坠楼案，警察处理得焦头烂额，他们发现其中有一具尸体是政府选举的大热门，这让原本就关联人命的惨案更是和政治搭上了线。  
喜闻乐见的人，无疑是千尊，他在另一个党派培植了大量干部。  
有所损失的人，诸如克里斯托弗、一马，一马把烂摊子都丢给这个年轻有为的晚辈，自己跑去外地继续做那些不合规矩的生意。  
可以说这一个星期睡眠不佳的人，除了刑侦组，还有克里斯本人。  
他培植的亲信自己手上笼络了大量人员，这个人死后，其他的人都作鸟兽状散，大部分都倒向了千尊这边，这让原本板上钉钉的选举变得更加扑朔迷离。  
总统只不过是傀儡，但克里斯托弗要的就是傀儡的行政权，他能借这个权力做很多事。  
和部下们开了一个电话短会，他心绪不佳地阐述了最近的变化。  
  
千尊听完最后一段新闻，满意地关上电视，他对纳修点了点头。  
“作为我的儿子，你做得总算还不错。”  
“恕我直言，我已经二十多岁，有权利自己选择和您的关系了，”纳修顿了顿，道，“前‘The Killer’先生。”  
“这是我养的鸟儿将要破窗而逃的声音吗？”  
“不是，”纳修将刀放在案几，转身离开，“是斩断恩情，向你宣战的战书。”  


一马在全国各地“游荡”，他的目标是把那些不可告人的秘密永远封存，为此，还有很长的路要走，当那位议员的讣告在电视上亮起来，一马正在吃一碗当地的特产面，他想起来今晚还有一场球赛，匆匆看了一眼议员的姓名，就喊老板换台。  
  
一切都发生得平凡又突如其来，就在新之城的夏天。


End file.
